Mediated reality refers to the ability to modify a user's perception of the real world using computers. This can include filtering out elements of the real world or by augmenting reality with virtual elements. Mixed reality (also called a mixed reality experience, a mixed reality content, a mixed reality event and/or an augmented reality) refers to modifying a user's perception of the world using a blend of real and virtual (i.e., computer-generated) elements.
A mediated reality system can apply computer generated elements such as audio-visual data or geo-location data to a live camera feed to augment a user's perception of reality. Other mediated reality systems can be used to computationally filter extraneous data, such as High Dynamic Range (HDR) vision goggles.
Mixed reality is a subset of mediated reality where computer generated virtual elements are blended with real world views so that the virtual elements appear to exist in the real world. Generally, this can be performed through a portable mixed reality device such as a tablet, smartphone, or a wearable device such as the GOOGLE Glass (TRADEMARK) device. These mixed reality devices are generally used to augment a user's perception of reality, such as by overlaying information on an image of a real world location.
In some systems, one or more mediated reality devices can be used to experience a mediated reality in a group setting. An example of a group mediated reality system is described in Human Pacman (Hwee, Goh Kok: 2004. Human Pacman. Master Thesis, National University of singapore). Generally, games, such as Human Pacman, rely on each device to provide reality mediation; that is, each user experiences his or her own version of the mediated reality. In the case of Human Pacman, each “dot” is rendered by each mediated reality device based on data provided by a central gaming server.